sawrestlingfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Nanook
'''Nanook '''ist ein aktuell bei ECW aktiver Wrestler. Er war der Sieger der 6. Staffel NXT und kam danach zu ECW, wo er den Spiritum Novum und seinen ehemaligen Zimmernachbarn Magnus Gustafsson bekämpfte. Später kämpfte Nanook auch für ECW gegen die Ignition-Invasoren der Subversion. Seinen Titleshot konnte er jedoch nicht erfolgreich einsetzen. Trotzdem gilt Nanook heute, neben Masaru Watanabe, als einer der erfolgreichsten und beliebtesten NXT-Gewinner. Biographie NXT-Vorgeschichte Über 52 Wörter für Schnee – so heißt es – haben die Inuit für Schnee. Ein Irrtum. Vielmehr haben die Inuit – ihrem Lebensraum angemessen – viele unterschiedliche Begriffe für diverse Zustände des Schnees. Neuschnee, matschiger Schnee, Pulverschnee, vereister Schnee oder aufwärts fallender Schnee, um nur ein paar Beispiele zu nennen. Perfekte Anpassung, dafür stehen die Inuit wie keine andere Völkergruppe. Wer in diesen widrigen Bedingungen das Erwachsenenalter erreicht, der gehört sicherlich zu den zähsten Menschen der Welt. Perfekte Voraussetzung also um sich der Herausforderung NXT zu stellen. So hat es Klaas Körbler in die Gegend von Iqaluit in Nunavut, einer Provinz im äußersten Norden Kanadas, fernab der Zivilisation, verschlagen um eine der am zurückgezogensten lebenden Stammesgruppe der Inuit zu besuchen. Dort fand er den jungen Nanook. In der Mythologie der Inuits ist Nanook der Meister der Bären, die Entität, die über den Erfolg der Bärenjagd entscheidet. Wortwörtlich übersetzt heißt es Eisbär. Der Schamane erzählte Körbler, dass in der Nacht der Geburt des zukünftigen NXTlers, ein riesiger, hungriger Eisbär das Dorf auf der Suche nach Nahrung durchstreifte. Die tapfersten Krieger trauten sich nicht sich diesem Ungetüm in den Weg zu stellen, doch als Nanook das Licht der Welt erblickte, vertrieb sein allererster spitzer Schrei, der durch das Dorf hallte, das mächtige Vieh, was ihm fortan den Namen Nanook einbrachte. 20 Jahre vergingen und Nanook wuchs zu einem jungen Mann heran, einem tüchtigen Jäger und Überlebenskünstler, aber auch einer guten Seele, angetrieben von einem unbändigen Erkundungsdrang. Klaas Körbler konnte einige Zeit mit dem NXT-Anwärter in den gefühlt unendlichen Weiten der nordamerikanischen Tundra verbringen, wo dieser dem Praktikanten zahlreiche Weisheiten wie „Iss niemals den gelben Schnee“ mit auf den Weg geben konnte. Auch zeigte er seine perfekte Anpassungsfähigkeit, sein Talent für die Jagd und das Fischen, sowie seine Zähigkeit in dieser unmenschlichen Kälte. Doch immer wieder merkte Körbler, dass der Inuit mehr von der Welt sehen wollte als nur 52 verschiedene Schneearten. Die Neugier, der Wissensdurst, der Erkundungsdrang des Jungen sind groß, zu groß um sein Leben lang in dieser Einöde zu verweilen. Am dritten Tag von Körblers Anwesenheit fand das traditionelle Fest Ticasuk statt, ein Fest bei dem aus Jungen Männer werden. Alle Männer versammeln sich auf einer großen Eisscholle, die frei im Meer treibt und müssen sich gegenseitig ins eiskalte Nass befördern. Dem Gewinner steht nach inuitischer Tradition ein freier Wunsch zu. Dieses Jahr war Nanook an der Reihe und bewies sowohl technische Finesse als auch taktische Überlegenheit um so all seine Widersacher von der Scholle zu stoßen. Der große Moment kam. Normalerweise wählte sich der Sieger ein Frau aus dem Stamm aus und auch hier standen die schönsten Inuitladys bereit um sich freudig erwählen zu lassen, doch Nanook überraschte mit einem anderen Wunsch. Er bat seinen Ältesten um Erlaubnis den Stamm verlassen zu dürfen um an NXT teilnehmen zu können und die Welt zu bereisen. Einen Wunsch, den ihm der gütige alte Mann nur allzu gerne erfüllte. So begleitete Showpraktikant Kirby den jungen Inuit in sein Iglu (2 Zimmer/Küche/Bad) und half beim Packen der wenigen wichtigen Habseligkeiten. Nanook war bereit sein Dorf hinter sich zu lassen. War bereit an NXT teilzunehmen. War bereit Titel zu jagen. He is Inuit to Winuit! NXT VI Das Haifischbecken NXT stellte sich als ständiges Auf und Ab für den Inuit heraus. Zwar gewann er zusammen mit Magnus Gustafsson direkt die erste Challenge, doch stellten ihn die zahlreichen Challenges und die zivilisierte Welt immer wieder vor große Schwierigkeiten. Doch seine ausgeprägten Survival Skills und seine generelle Liebenswürdigkeit sorgten dafür, dass er stets eine gute Figur abgab, sei es allein im Wald oder in der TV-Küche. Über die gesamte Zeit, im Prinzip seit Tag 1 in der Knochenmühle, entwickelte sich eine innige Freundschaft zwischen dem Inuit und seinem Zimmernachbarn Magnus Gustafsson. Nanook sah offenbar etwas in dem grimmigen Schweden, was andere nicht sahen und stand ihm stets bei. Nicht einmal Magnus konnte sich seiner naiven Freundlichkeit erwehren und zeigte bald selbst erste Annäherungsversuche und half Nanook schließlich sogar gegen einen bösen Sultan, der Nanook für Marketingzwecke ausbeuten wollte. Trotz der Tatsache, dass Nanook nur eine einzige Challenge für sich entscheiden konnte, gewann er nach einem halben Jahr NXT schließlich das Finale. Die freute währte jedoch nur kurz, denn kaum wurde sein Sieg verkündet debütierte Spiritum Novum und attackierte den Inuit. Sein vermeindlicher Freund Magnus eilte zur Hilfe, nur um ihm dann ein Messer in den Rücken zu rammen und ihn mit seinem Eishockeyschläger Klubba aufs Eis zu legen und seine Karriere vorzeitig zu beenden. Comeback Oder auch nicht. Denn kurz vor der Survivor Series 2016 feierte er ein überraschendes Comeback um den Kampf gegen den Spiritum Novum auf Seiten Team ECWs beizutreten. Sofort stürzte er sich dabei auf Magnus Gustafsson, seinen ehemaligen Freund, der ihn nach seinem NXT Gewinn hintergangen hatte. Als Resultat der gewaltätigen Schlachten zwischen beiden Parteien wurde ein Entscheidungsmatch festgesetzt, bei dem alle noch stehenden Mitglieder der Gruppierungen antreten sollten. Am Ende waren dies jedoch nur noch Ali Bin Way und Nanook. Die Chancen standen schlecht, doch der Underdog konnte am Ende tatsächlich den Sieg erringen und ECW vor einer Terrorherrschaft Körblers bewahren. Doch seine Geschichte mit Magnus war noch lange nicht am Ende. Dieser hatte sich den NXT-Gürtel geschnappt bzw. unrechtmäßig angeeignet und hielt Nanook nicht für einen würdigen Sieger. Der Inuit versuchte zunächst das Gespräch zu suchen, musste allerdings alsbald erkennen, dass die vergebene Liebesmüh war, dass die Freundschaft, die sie einst verband tot war. Also entschloss er sich, sich seinen Titel auf seine Art zurückzuholen. Die Jagd begann. Erfolge *Sieger der 6. Staffel NXT SAW100 *Platz 71 in den SAW100 2016 *Platz 21 in den SAW100 2017 *Platz 24 in den SAW100 2018 Year End Awards * Year End Awards 2017: Sieger der Kategorie "Fehde des Jahres" (Team ECW vs. The Subversion) * Year End Awards 2018: Sieger der Kategorie "Storyline des Jahres" (Hollywood on Ice) Kategorie:Wrestler Kategorie:ECW-Wrestler Kategorie:NXT-Teilnehmer